


Midnight Kisses

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:11. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.(But it's not morning actually)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 13
Kudos: 216





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are. Four love square kisses in four days.   
> Now, Adrienette is a tricky one. All the other ones were pre-reveal, but I found some time ago that I simply can't write pre-reveal Adrienette. So post-reveal it is (and I love it!).   
> This is way fluffier than the title suggests. I hope it serves as a sweet start of the day for you the way it did for me!

Usually it was enough just to have him there. It was amazing how peaceful Marinette slept when he was there with her. His mere presence calmed her. It was not like she didn’t still have nightmares from time to time. But it was much easier to fall asleep, to let go of the troubling thoughts in her head, and she didn’t wake too much through the night too. As for waking up in the morning and his face being the first thing she saw, it was still the most precious thing, even after getting used to it. 

Sometimes she found herself just watching him sleep. Seeing him like that was still kind of strange. She was so used to his restless nature, he was in constant motion if he could help it, burning with energy. This was more than obvious when he was Chat. When he was himself, he somehow kept it under control but it still found cracks to seep through. It was small ticks and nervous gestures that gave him away. When it was just the two of them and he could act normal, the way he wanted to, he was a strange mixture of both. But always on the move. Even when they were cuddling or kissing his hands moved all over her, his fingers drawing patterns on her back or on her arm. It was only when he was asleep that he was fully motionless. Surprisingly so. He rarely stirred (except for the odd nightmare) and often slept through the night in the same pose he’d fallen asleep in. It was amazing to observe, especially since she was a restless sleeper and never knew where she’d be facing when she woke up. That was the reason why they didn’t sleep hugging. It sounded romantic in theory but in practice was impossible to achieve. So each of them kept to their side of the bed. Still close enough, but not quite entwined. 

Most times, his presence was enough. Even sleeping, she could feel the warmth from his body seep into hers. She could hear the soft inhale and exhale close to her. 

But sometimes it wasn’t enough. She needed a little extra reassurance. It was one time like that. She kind of surfaced from her dream, but didn’t entirely wake up. Her eyes were still closed, fighting to make her doze off again. But she needed something else first. 

She didn’t want to open her eyes and they wouldn’t be much help in the dark room anyway. So she brought a tentative hand forward and soon found his shoulder. Trying not to wake him up, not yet, she moved her face closer to where she guessed his was. Her lips found his cheek and she smiled in the dark. Memories of shy kisses flooded her mind. Of him kissing her cheek and handing her the rose, the blush she felt rising in his wake unbearably hot. Or when she rushed to kiss his cheek as a thank you for all the nice things he’d said to her. Only to find herself in quite a mess once he was gone, with everyone cheering on them. 

She let the memories warm her while her lips glided over the smooth skin. Then her nose bumped against his and he stirred. She stood still for a while, trying not to chuckle. And then she tilted her head and oh, right there. Finally. 

Like two puzzle pieces fitting together, their lips met in a heart-melting kiss. Like the yin and yang they represented, they were now complete. It was as simple as that. 

She’d expected to find him asleep, to wake him up with her lips on his. But the way his lips pressed to hers told her that he’d been awake. Or at least conscious enough. It didn’t matter either way. They kissed slowly, luxuriating in the feeling of the warm and soft kiss in the dark and quiet night. Their hearts beating in synch. It was achingly sweet. 

But sleep hadn’t let them from its clutches. And while kissing was nice, more than nice, they were both sleepy and too tired to fight it. So their lips separated reluctantly. Twin sighs of content and their hands found each other in the dark, fingers intertwining. Unsaid words hung in the air between them. An _ I love you  _ that didn’t need to be uttered to be heard, to be felt. 

It was enough, she thought as she felt sleep dragging her under once again. He was there, with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list:  
> https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts


End file.
